


What is this about?

by Thedreamingtree1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst?, It's not a fic im sorry, M/M, Romance?, fluff?, mystery?, what do i tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamingtree1/pseuds/Thedreamingtree1
Summary: Help me pick a fic, please! I have so many ideas so I thought I'd see which ones were the most popular and go from there :)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	What is this about?

**Author's Note:**

> These were written as soon as they popped in my head so I'm sorry if they don't get the point across as well as they should or if they feel all over the place.

  * BL convention (nerd Jason & Punk Percy) [one shot]



Rachel while touring her first-ever convention manages to get separated from her friends in the heat of excitement. The good news: a cute green-eyed boy offers to help her. The bad news: he has to stop by his boyfriend’s booth first and let’s just say there were plenty of things there that Rachel did not need to see. 

  * Love game [Multi-chapter]



Hey, this is weird but...Let’s play a love game! Young Jason Grace has spent his whole life chasing love. Regardless he’s still single, alone, and living with his cat. That is until he gets a random text message from an unknown number forcing him into the game of his life. A LOVE GAME THAT IS. He has 2 weeks to seduce the cute green-eyed boy next door or his deepest secret get’s revealed for the whole world to see.

  * Ruined Chasity [One shot]



Percy Jackson was number one. He had a loving family, awesome friends, the best reputation, and to top it all off an all-paid scholarship to the top college in the country. Of course, he had boys and girls alike falling at his feet and a constant party skimming at his heels. Then there was Jason Grace. Boring, snarky, know-it-all Jason. Percy wanted to ruin him, to drag him threw the metaphorical dirt. And he knew just how to do it.

  * Burning Building [one shot or should be]



Jason Grace is dying in a fire. Correction: he is lying on his kitchen floor, eating icecream and watching his crappy apartment go up in flames around him. Just as he’s about to pass out however he sees the hottest thing he’s ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on (pun intended bitch) a hot green-eyed demon from hell here to take his soul. Or save him? Jason doesn’t know. Jason doesn’t care and he will go through as many burning buildings as is necessary to chase that motherfucker down because he  _ needs _ that number.

  * Savior God [one-shot]



Dying in an alleyway is not at all how Jason wanted to go but when you get stabbed you get stabbed. He was sure his life was over that is until a greek god Percy Jackson gets it in his head to save the cute mortal boy. At what cost? Jason’s about to find out.

  * It’s the end of the world [one-shot]



It’s the end of the world and all Jason wants is to hold Percy close and watch it all die out.

  * Magic master/servant (godly or nah?) [multi-chap]



One of our dear boys makes a magic contract with the other by accident binding their souls together in a master/servant relationship. Annabeth is of course on the case but until then they have to learn to live together in such a  _ unique  _ situation *wink wonk* (might involve smut idk I’ve never done that before)

  * Magical death game crackfic [multi-chap]



AU where the god’s “lost” the war against Kronos. Percy Jackson is a normal boy thrown into a world of danger when he accidentally makes a contract with the god Poseidon. Now he has to help Poseidon survive a death game against the other gods and their contractees. {Jason is one of the contractees and they fall in love during the game. I totally did not forget to write this the first time, no.}

  * End of the world lover (your life for thousands) [one-shot]



Caught in a curse (and another prophecy) the only way to save the world is for Percy Jackson to die. And he knows just the blond he wants to kill him.

  * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU [one-shot]



Just a fun little thing where Percy’s a witch and Jason is either a very religious mortal or an angle witch hunter (Idk I just want fun and angst)

  * I’m magical… can you handle that? [multi-chap]



Percy Jackson discovers he has magic powers and tries to navigate his life with his newfound abilities. He doesn’t know where they came from and or why he has them so with only a vague note from his long lost father to guide him, Percy buckles up and plans the road trip of his life. His best friend Jason is of course with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> For the burning demon fic, I feel like I might have read that somewhere (gratsu?) but I can't remember and genuinely spent a good amount of time thinking I came up with it so If you know where it's from please tell me so I can take that part down, I don't want to copy others hard work :)


End file.
